Lucky
by fixusi
Summary: Kili was a young dwarf with sharp eyes, but sometimes even he missed something. "Kili, behind you!" This is my version of how Kili and Fili died at the battle of five armies. Brotherly caring and strong Kili. Oneshot and a deathfic- you've been warned. My first attempt to write Hobbit.


AN: So, this is my version of how Fili's and Kili's death could have happened. This contains brotherly love and (wasn't Fili older?) hurting, strong little brothers.

Sorry if the names go a little south but I'm a Finn, and I read the book in Finnish (surprise), so the English names of the creatures are just Hebrew for me. For example- they fight against orcs in this fic. I have no idea if they were orcs. :D sorry. But you can always correct me! It would be appreciated :)

Warnings: Spoilers to the ending of Hobbit  
>Rated: T just to be sure, like always<br>Characters: Kili, Fili  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Hobbit or any of the characters. Sadly.<p>

Btw, how many of you think the movies have been better? I do. The book wasn't bad, it was one of the best I've read, but the movies are still better because there was more action in the movies than in the book. Opinions, anyone?

* * *

><p><em>And if we should die tonight<em>  
><em>Then we should all die together<em>  
><em>Raise a glass of wine for the last time<em>  
><em>I see fire - Ed Sheeran<em>

Kili felt lucky.

Never in his short life he had been totally out of luck, but there had been really bad times. And even though there was a war going on around him as he thought of these things, he still admitted that he, indeed, felt lucky. Because he was fighting next to the person he cared about most, his brother.

"Look out Fili!" he called out. "On your left!"  
>"I've got it, little brother", Fili breathed out and swung his sword to his left, hitting an orc with it. It screamed and fell to the ground, black blood oozing from the wound.<p>

"Where's Thorin?" Fili shouted over the noises of the battle. Kili glanced over his shoulder (there was no orc or wolf to fight against at that second) and tried to find their uncle. "You see him?"  
>"Uh-" Kili spun around and nodded. "There he is- We should hurry to help him, Fili! There's too many for him to fight off alone!"<p>

Kili took a step forward, not paying attention to anybody or anything but his uncle, who was fighting against five orcs. Damn him if he was going to let Thorin die, just because he wasn't doing his job. He might be reckless and sometimes even stupid, but he wasn't going to betray his family. Not now, not eve-

he felt something hard collide with his back and he then fell down on to the hard ground with a thud. Kili felt something sharp dug into his back and he cried out, trying to hit the thing or kick it off of him. "Get off!" he yelled as pain ran down his back, making him clench his fists. "Fili!"

The pain-filled cry was enough for Fili to stop breathing. "Kili!" he shouted, quickly beheading the orc in front of him and then running to his brother. Fili quickly grabbed his big axe and hit the wolf on Kili with it, making it yelp of pain and disappear to the crowd.

"I'm okay", Kili reassured his older brother who knelt next to him, worry shining from his eyes. "Thorin- go to him! I'll be fine, I'll come there as soon as I get up, go Fili!"

Fili wanted to fight and say that he wasn't going to help their uncle before he knew Kili was alright, but Thorin was Thorin. Even though Thorin would never be as important to him as Kili, he couldn't leave him on his own. Thorin had raised him, Fili owed him so much.

"I'm sorry, Kili", Fili mumbled, rose, and ran to Thorin. Kili shut his eyes of pain for a couple of seconds before he struggled to get up. All he could hear was people screaming. Screaming of pain, screaming of loss, screaming of victory. And when he finally got on his shaky feet and could see better, all he saw was death.

"No", he whispered, looking everywhere around him. There were dead orcs mostly, but there was also lots of people, good people he met along the way. There were dead elves and dead dwarfs. "No."

And suddenly he felt someone shaking him. "Kili! Wake up, brother, or you'll get killed!"  
>"Fili?" He blurred out, raising his gaze from the dead bodies to the light-haired and big-nosed dwarf he called brother.<br>"Yes, in your service! Now take your sword or bow or _anything _and join the battle, or someone will end your life!"

Kili shook his head to clear his mind a little bit, and then nodded, even though he felt horrible, both ways, physically and mentally. "Where's Thorin?" he asked as he took out his bow and some arrows, joining the battle, limping a bit and shuddering from the sudden cold he felt, but still surprisingly strong.

"He's just over there", Fili said and hit something that Kili couldn't see well with his axe. "Just follow me. I hope he's been alright the time I had to spend on you, little brother."  
>"He's always alright", Kili muttered and shot an orc near their uncle with his arrow. Wounded or not, his aim was better than most dwarfs'.<p>

And the battle went on. Fili fought on Thorin's side, attacking the orcs and wolves one by one, killing them with his axe. Black blood spattered on the ground, on them, on the bodies, as more things died.

Kili found himself closer the elves than closer his family. He was weak and grew weaker every moment, and felt blood escaping his body from the deep wounds on his back, but chose to ignore it and fought instead of pitying himself- he was Durin's family, after all.

And so the battle continued.

(I wish I could say the battle ended happily and everybody lived except for the orcs and the wolves, and they had their castle and their montain and their treasures, and they all grew old happily together, but I would lie. Because you know how the story ends, and it doesn't end happily. Because in the world like theirs there are no completely happy endings.)

But not for long for Kili and Fili, that is. Their part of the story is almost in the end.

"Fili!" Thorin yelled, seeing an arrow fly through the air and hitting Fili just below his heart.

Thorin took out his sword and sent it flying towards the orc, decapitating it. He saw its body collapse on the ground without an ugly head it just few seconds ago owned.

What he didn't see was another arrow from somewhere- it hit him right into the knee, making him cry out and fall down.

And where was Kili? He was standing there, fighting off a wolf. He had lost his bow somewhere and his sword was on the ground few feet from his only free hand.

"You're- not- going to- bite me!" Kili shouted, hitting the wolf with his all remaining strength, and kicked it off. He quickly rose on his feet, grabbed his sword and struck the angry wolf. Then he heard something he never wanted to hear- his brother's broken voice calling for him.

"Fili!" he yelled, taking a few steps towards him. He saw his brother, with an arrow in his chest and blood tickling down his chin. "Fili, no!"

Kili was a young dwarf with sharp eyes, but sometimes even he missed something.

"Kili, behind you!" his brother shouted, his eyes desperate and hurt and scared and..

Younger dwarf spun around to meet the biggest orc in his life- and the ugly warhammer the thing carried. "No!" Kili cried out as the ugly orc rose the warhammer and prepared to swing down. Kili knew it hurt to get hit with one, but the pain he felt when the hammer hit his chest was unbearable.

He collided on the hard ground, his body hitting the ground first. His upper body felt like it was on fire and he found it hard to breathe- and somewhere he heard Fili screaming his name.

Someone shot the orc with arrows and it fell down dead. But Fili couldn't care less- he had ripped the arrow out of him, which had been a bad idea, afterwards thinking. But he had no time for his own pain at the moment, because Kili was hurting. Only because of him.

"Kili! Kili, no, Kili!" he yelled, running to his brother. He dropped onto his knees above his brother and helped Kili's head resting on his thighs. "Kili, do you hear me?"

"I hear you", Kili whispered, barely audible. "I can't breathe, Fili."  
>"It's going to be okay, brother, I promise", Fili whispered, tear running down his cheek. "I'm not going to let you die."<br>"It's already okay", Kili breathed out and smiled a little bit, and it made Fili smile, as well. "I never thought I would survive to see the gold at all, but here I am.. It's already okay, Fili."

Hearing his little brother so hurt made Fili cry even more. He couldn't even feel his own pain, even though he was, as well, slowly dying.

"Don't speak like that, you're going to be fine and have so many adventures more, and people are gonna sing about you and your adventures for decades after you've passed, and it won't be today, Kili!"

Kili closed his eyes. "I'm lucky, you know, brother."

And Fili didn't even know how to answer.

"I'm lucky because you're here."  
>"Kili..."<br>"We'll see again, right?"

Noises of dying people started to quiet down in Kili's ears. He opened his eyes, and looked at his brother.

"We will, little brother", Fili whispered. "Sooner than you'd think."  
>"Good", Kili smiled. "Because I-"<p>

Silent fell on them for a while. "You what?"

"I don't want to be alone. Can I go on another adventures there, wherever I'll go?"  
>"Yes", Fili said and actually smiled a little, a sad smile, but still a smile. "And I'll be there with you."<p>

Kili shuddered- Fili didn't know why, maybe from the blood loss or the cold, but it didn't really matter. Because they both knew they'd die there.

"Good night, brother", Kili whispered and closed his eyes. Slowly he relaxed against his brother's legs, and let out his last, small breath. And so Fili cried.

So, feeling the end was coming, he did what he did best.

He sang.

_ Still round the corner there may wait_  
><em> A new road or a secret gate,<em>  
><em> And though we pass them by today,<em>  
><em> Tomorrow we may come this way<em>  
><em> And take the hidden paths that run<em>  
><em> Towards the Moon or to the Sun.<em>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Reviews are love:)<p>

fixusi


End file.
